


The fall of the first order

by underworldqueen13



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hux Redemption, Im going to give it to them, Kylo Ren Redemption, Leia is space mom, M/M, Post first order, Snoke is a dick, These boys need some Tlc, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ren rebels and kills Snoke, the order falls. A handful of first order members (including a badly injured Hux) seek refuge with general Organa and her resistance. Hux isn't quite sure what happens now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got on the TFA bandwagon here. I hope everyone enjoys.

The room was dimly lit. Hux could hear voices but couldn't identify them. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was snoke ordering Ren to execute him. Despite the order, Ren refused.  
"I can't do that master. Hux is my friend, my only friend."  
It was coming back to him now. Snoke was furious at the knight, he snapped his fingers and before long a team of troopers were there. Phasma stood before them and with a nod, the blasters began firing at both he and ren. There was no time to move. Hux felt several piercing shots hit him. He saw a blaze of red and then of blue. Blue? That could only mean someone else had come.  
Resistance fighters, the scavenger girl. They were there, fighting Snoke. Kylo let them pass, let them in. He was even helping them.  
"Hux you'll be OK. Phasma is going to get you out. You're not allowed to die on me. Chewie will escort you both to the Falcon. Hurry! He needs blood!"  
That was all he heard as his vision went fuzzy. He felt cold, scared, and confused. Ren took on his master to save his friend. Not only that, he defeated him. He broke free of Snoke's control but in doing so, took out the entire structure of the first order. The lights in the room seemed a bit brighter on one side. It took him a moment to realize thick bandaging covered his left eye. The smell of bacta permeated his nostrils. Sterile and downright disgusting in his opinion. With what vision he had, Hux looked over to the corner of the room. Ren sat in a chair nodding off. He looked awful. More disheveled than Hux remembered. How long since he last slept?   
"Kriffing idiot." Hux muttered  
The sound woke the other with a start.  
"Hux! You're awake! I was worried we were too late. I... Snoke.....it wasn't....."  
Hux watched as Ren wearily collapsed on the floor. He made a weary grunt but then silence. Frantically he tried to call for help. His voice was dry and quiet yet he continued to scream. After what felt like an eternity, a young woman passing by ran into the room.  
"Oh goodness you poor dears. Hush before you lose your voice. I'll take care of him. He's practically thrived on caf for the past week. Was just a matter of time before he crashed."  
Hux was silent. The woman lifted the limp figure from the floor and placed him gently into an adjacent bed. She playfully ruffled his black hair and tucked him in. She then turned to Hux.  
"Would you like something to drink general? Some water perhaps?"  
He nodded as she pulled a glass from out of his view and held it to his lips.  
"Here drink. I'm sorry to say but both your arms are broken. It probably happened when Snoke threw you across the room. General Organa was amazed you survived it."  
The cup was completely empty after a few moments. It felt good to drink. It soothed his throat gently. Once he could speak again, Hux had many questions. What should he ask first?  
"The Order?" He croaked  
"Gone," the nurse whispered. "Kylo killed Snoke, the order scrambled after that."  
"Am I a prisoner then?"  
"No you're a patient. Now get some sleep. You need it to heal. I'll bring you boys some food later."  
She ran her fingers through his ginger hair. Her touch sent a chill through him. Few people ever touched him. He liked it. He liked her, even if she was part of the resistance. At least she was part of something. Without the first order, Hux felt like he had nothing left.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren sat up in the bed. Hux lay asleep in the bed across from him. For now, he was OK. Another presence was in the room as he turned to the doorway he spoke softly.  
"Hello mother. What do you want?"  
Leia stood in front of her son smiling warmly. She placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I came to check in on you two. I heard you finally crashed last night when Hux woke up. All caf and no food or sleep will do that."  
Ren pulled his mother closer and sighed. Being free from Snoke allowed him to redeem himself and return home. Leia welcomed him with open arms, as well as any straggling troops. Phasma had willingly left, bringing troopers with her.  
"I'm sorry. All of this is my fault. But I'm staying with you. And hux... He can stay too right? He's got nowhere else to go."  
Leia looked over at the ginger and laughed.  
"Of course sweetie. Did you expect me to dump him on some planet? I have a heart Ren, and right now it's telling me that he belongs here. Both of you do."  
A knock on the door startled them. A short blonde in a blue dress putter in with a tray.  
"Glad to see you're awake master Ren. I brought you and Hux some food if you're interested."  
She placed the tray on the side table and lifted the lid. Ren's eyes widened with excitement.  
"Is that ice cream?"  
The woman let out a chuckle.  
"Chewie said it would make you feel better. Said something about a stowaway on the Falcon or something like that."  
Ren grinned and grabbed the ice cream.  
"When I was six, my father had to go coruscant for a job. He was transporting some Loth cats and they were angry as hell. I snuck into the Falcon to go with him and got attacked by the cats all the way to coruscant. I was upset, bloody, and terrified. Dad was furious with me. He didn't even check if I was ok. He delivered the cats, chewie cleaned me up and took me for ice cream."  
Leia watched her son recount the happy memory. She had waited so long to get him back. It was bittersweet.   
"I see he gets ice cream and I get ignored?" Came a grumble from the other bed.  
Hux was looking over at Ren with a tired and frustrated glare. The nurse sat on the side of his bed and grinned.  
"I have some for you too. Unless you'd prefer something different. Anything you want, I can get you."  
He sat there silently. He was still too tired for decision making. As he opened his mouth, the nurse slid a spoonful of ice cream past his lips. Hux submitted for a moment.  
"So that's what ice cream tastes like."  
Ren looked at him with shock.   
"Hux you never had ice cream before? What the kriff was wrong with your family?"  
"I've never had any kind of sweets. Wasn't allowed in my house and by the time I left for the academy training, it never came about."  
There was awkward silence as the nurse continued to feed him the frozen treat. Ren had now fallen asleep again and Leia left Hux with his nurse.  
"You have such beautiful green eyes general."  
She gave him a warm smile. Something about her captivated him. Was it her smile, her calming Demeanor? Perhaps it was the way her blonde hair framed her soft face.  
"You have quite a beautiful set of eyes too my dear. Such a lovely shade of purple. They compliment your features well."  
Hux reddened a bit under her gaze.  
"And please call me Brendol. I'm not sure general is a proper title for me any longer."  
"May I call you Bren? You can call me Tara."  
He nodded in compliance. Tara reached for the bandages around his eye. After a few minutes, the rest of the room was visible. It wasn't much different from any other medbay he'd seen. The only difference, the snoring Knight next to him.   
"I wish I could move my arms. Everything feels so uncomfortable. I itch, I'm sore. How am I supposed to do anything like this?"  
Tara frowned. She wished there was something more she could do for him. Her only response was to grab a jar with some sort of lotion in it, take off his shirt, and apply the substance to his pale skin.  
"Some of your wounds are scabbing, they'll itch for a bit. This should help soothe the itching for now. It's an old mandolorian remedy my grandmother taught me."  
Hux seemed to go limp as the remedy took affect. He unknowingly let out a small sound almost like a purr as Tara massaged the applied lotion into his flesh.  
"Mmmmmmm that feels good. Don't stop."  
"Are you going to keep purring like that?" She chuckled. "You sound like a kitten. It's cute."  
"I might just fall back to sleep. Feeling your gentle hands, looking into those magnificent violet eyes that manage to ease the pain. I feel... Re...laxed."  
Hux yawned. His eyes closed, Tara leaned him back against the bed. She covered him with the blankets, dimmed the lights and left. She sat at a table in the common area. Brendol Hux, the great general of the first order. She heard all the stories about him. How he was cold, ruthless. Many people saw him as a murderer. She couldn't find any of that in him. Something has changed. Somehow, this was not the same Brendol Hux. What shifted to reveal the new man she was caring for? A question for another time. Now she was hoping for the embrace of her bed and her darling orange cat Millicent


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have translations at the end. Enjoy

No one had really paid any mind to the orange cat that hung around the base. It would mill about usually following her owner around. Tara was nowhere to be seen as the cat found its way into the room occupied by Ren and Hux.  
Ren woke to see the golden eyes looking be at him. Millicent's gentle purr the only sound he heard. Sitting up, he playfully patted the cats orange fur.  
"What am I a ginger magnet? First Hux now you, where did you even come from?"  
She sat there silently staring at him with bright eyes.  
"Making friends there Ren?"  
A tall muscular blonde stood at the end of his bed. Her long hair pulled into a ponytail behind her.   
"Phasma. I was wondering where you were. The cat just showed up I have no idea where she's from."  
Phasma picked the cat up and cuddled her. Millicent chirped with delight.  
"Just a little kitty looking for a friend, bet you have an owner here somewhere."  
Millicent squirmed from her grasp, leaping onto a still sleeping Hux. She landed gracefully onto his chest. Hux let out a painful gasp, shooting upright in the bed. The cat slid to his lap before settling down. Phasma and Ren looked quietly at Hux. He had a sour look on his face, glaring down at the orange ball of fluff.  
"Looks like you have a new friend there Bren. Don't worry my little Millie won't bite. She's just introducing herself to new people."  
Tara stood behind Phasma pushing a small cart. No longer in a blue dress, she wore a black dress with a grey jacket.   
"Good morning everyone, Ren your mother wants you to see her as soon as possible. Might want to get on that."  
Ren took that as his cue to leave. Phasma watched the knight scamper from the room before looking towards Hux.  
"I'd love to stay general, but I have a wookie to arm wrestle."  
Phasma practically skipped out of the room. Tara gave him a moment before seating herself in an adjacent chair. She could the frustration in his eyes. He still hadn't figured out what was going to happen now that there was no first order.   
"I'm always willing to listen if you've got something on your mind general. I understand your frustration."  
Hux shot a look at her. In most it would send fear. Tara saw no threat nor feared the man before her.  
"How could you understand any of this? And don't call me general. I'm a general no longer. Without the first order, I am nothing. It was my legacy, I put everything into it."  
"Brendol Hux that is foolish. You didn't put everything into the order. You're a talented young man. A general of an army of thousands and even if all that is gone, you still have so much more to give. I felt the same way after my clan was wiped out. They were my responsibility, my family. Giving up seems like the easiest thing to do right now but it's not the right thing to do. You put up a fight to be here right now. Clearly there's a good reason for that. Now you can sit here and mope about the past or you can act like the impressive general I've heard Ren and Phasma go on about, and look ahead to the future."  
Tara was right. The past was exactly that. The future, his future, was still before him. He looked at the cat now asleep on his lap. He longed to reach down and stroke her soft fur. His arms were still bound in a cast causing limited movement. Almost as if reading his mind, Tara spoke up.  
"The bone knitters should be finished their job by now. Didn't want the bones to heal weird, general Organa suggested the casting. Time to get them off for you."  
She made quick work of the casts leaving bare pale skin in its place. Hux instinctively reached for Millicent. He held her to him and felt her orange coat.  
"It's been so long since I've held a cat. I forgot how much I enjoyed the little fur balls"  
Millicent purred in his arms. It was almost as if she belonged there with him. Tara placed a hand on his before reaching for Millicent’s chin.  
“She has that affect on people. Millie just seems to make things a little brighter. Guess that’s why she says with me. I’ve seen too much darkness, it’s nice to see the light once in awhile.” 

There was a heavy silence in the room. Hux could almost feel the sadness Tara felt. It seemed almost suffocating. The only time he’d felt like this before was when Ren would invade his mind. Force user. She was a force user.

“Are you meaning to do that?”

Tara broke from her trance for a moment.  
“What? Was I…….oh goodness not again. Master Luke told me to be careful of that; I tend to displace my feeling to others via the force. I didn’t mean to do it I just get so consumed in my thoughts sometimes that it just happens. Millicent usually keeps me from doing that. Probably why she came in here to see you and Ren. She knows where she is needed.”

“You’re a Jedi? Why are you here? Working a medbay?”  
She almost cringed at the words. Was she jealous of the scavenger girl? Of Ren who had a great deal of potential in him as well.

“I am no Jedi. I could be if I wanted to but I do not wish to walk that path. I have already taken my place as a warrior of Mandalore. I simply learned to contain and control what I have. My people don’t need sorcery to defend ourselves.”

Hux looked over at her with a small smirk.  
“Perhaps that thinking is why you’re the only remaining member of your clan. You’re just as foolish as I’ve heard Mandalorians can be.”

There was fire in her eyes as she looked at him.   
“ner droten Copaani oyayc jorcu be gar sol'yc ke'gyce!”

There were tears in her eyes as she left the room screaming in her native tongue and garnering the attention of everyone who was nearby. Millicent swiftly jumped from Hux’s lap and ran after her owner. There was a mixed feeling inside him as Phasma re entered the room an odd look on her face.

“General what did you do? She’s practically in tears out there screaming about ripping out your tongue and scalping you in your sleep.”

Hux was pale with embarrassment. He hadn’t meant to make her cry, honestly. He was only stating the truth. The rest of the day Tara hadn’t returned. Another nurse took her place and he was quite rough toward Hux. Even Ren, who had came in later that afternoon, was giving him a look of disapproval. It was the first time he actually felt uncomfortable in the resistance’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation for the Mando'a  
> "Your first order is the reason my people are dead"
> 
> I hope you enjoy it so far. if you'd like to send me ideas, requests, ect, you can find and follow me on Tumblr. just look for  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zombiecatninja


	4. Chapter 4

There was silence as Tara sat on the balcony. Millicent rolled around next to her purring and chirping. Deep in thought, she failed to hear the gentle knock on the door.

“May I join you?”  
Startled, Tara looked up into Kylo Ren’s almost flat expression. 

“Ren I didn’t hear you enter. Can I help you?”

“I came to see how you were doing. Hux said some hurtful things to you. I don’t think he meant it but he tends to have poor people skills. Uncle Luke told me about you and how you’re a Mandalorian. I haven’t met a force sensitive one before but I knew there were a few out there. I know its a lot to ask but try again with Hux. He was actually responding to you in a way he’s never treated people.”

Her face twisted in anger at the mention of the general’s name. It had been several days since she last entered the room. She left it crying, screaming in her native tongue threats only a handful of people understood.

“I doubt he thinks I’m people. I know you know him better than me Ren but he’s so-“

“Please call me Ben.”

“Alright, Ben, how the Kriff do you put up with him? I mean the first day he was nice, compliant. I took off the casts on his arms and it’s like he was a whole new person. I mean my head right now, the warrior inside, is telling me to kick him across the room and make him hurt. Yet, my heart, the force is showing me he already hurts. He’s known nothing but hurt and I don’t know if I should pity him or hate him.”

The two spoke quietly as the son rose, casting its pure light on their surroundings. Ben had offered as much advice as he could for Tara. In turn, she offered him a sense of friendship and belonging to his new settings. Before long, the familiar whirring of a BB unit could be heard in the doorway. 

“There you two are.” Poe sighed as he watched BB-8 chase Millicent around the balcony. “Buddy knock that off, Millie doesn’t want to play right now. Come get some breakfast before it gets cold. And Tara, don’t you have a shift today? Only got one patient and the general says you’re the best medic we got.”

With a low growl, Tara stood and looked at the pilot. His boyish grin being no comfort for her knowing that no matter what, she still had to check on Hux. Sensing the strife, Ben grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug.

“You can do it. He’s tough but so are you.”

She embraced the tall raven haired gentleman for a moment. After seeing Poe and BB-8 leave, Tara spoke in a quieter tone.

“I know he’s a lot like me I guess. Nothing more for me to do but kill him with kindness.”

“That’s the spirit.” He chuckled

“Ben you’ve got a bit of a muffin top forming there. Going soft in a different way.”

She saw a flash of red on the knight’s cheeks. Instinctively he pulled his shirt up to look.

“Eh no worries, just means I get fed now. Won’t kill me or anything.”

 

After getting breakfast, Tara made her way into Hux’s room with a tray of food. The lights were dim and the only color she could make out was his ginger hair peaking from beneath the covers. She could let him sleep and come back later but instead, decided it was time for a bit of payback.

“Rise and shine Brendol! Time for breakfast.”

Her loud and incessant chattering wasn’t ceasing. She turned the lights up and pulled the covers away from him. The blaring light irritated him, his head throbbed, his body ached. Despite a comfortable bed, he was far from comforted. 

“I’m not hungry just go away. Please turn the lights off anf give me the blanket back.”

She looked down at the curled mass on the bed before her. His bony frame accentuated by pale skin. She could see bruises and scars of varying colors and sizes. Some seemed fresh, recent.

“Are you okay Bren? You’re not looking to good and those bruises where did you get those?”

As he finally uncurled and looked at her, she could see cuts and bruises on his face and chest, sending a rush of worry through her. Had someone else done this to him?

“I tried to jump out the window if you must know. Unfortunately Phasma caught me and drug me back up here. Now the window is boarded and there is a guard on duty. I bet they didn’t tell you any of that.”

She wasn’t sure what to say. No one had mentioned this to her but deep down this was probably why Ben wanted her to take care of him. She sat the tray down and reached for his face. At first he pulled away and backed as far away from Tara’s had as he could.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure you’re alright. You don’t need to be scared.”

“Im not scared! I don’t want you touching me.”

“The let me see your face.” She hissed.

It took a moment but slowly she placed a gentle hand on his face. She touched his cheek with a soothing tenderness. Her fingers traced his cheek and down to his chest where she could hear his shaky breathe. As she moved to his sides, Tara felt his head lean against her chest. Heaving sobs shook his body as he crumpled before her.

“It’s alright dear, just take a deep breathe and let it out. I’m not going to hurt you I promised that on day one.”

She wrapped her arms around him and began trying to lull him to a sense of calm. Tara lay on the bed with the man clinging to him. She didn’t want to leave him alone, not now. She knew how it felt to be alone and refused to allow him to continue feeling that way.


	5. Chapter 5

Tara woke from her place next to Hux’s bed. It was empty but still warm. A rush of worry and fear filled her. Where had Hux gone? It was the middle of the night there was little to no activity in the base. She poked her head out the door hoping the guard on duty would know where he went. The guard was gone from his post as well.

 

Hux sat in the quiet common area, his gaze on the window looking toward the scenery below. Millicent lay in his lap purring in her sleep. 

 

“Millie what am I supposed to do? Even as a child all I knew was the order. Tara can’t possibly feel the way I think she feels about me. I mean do I look like someone who could care about someone as sweet and voluptuous as her? I barely care about myself. I jumped out a window for force sake. She probably hates me just like everyone else.”

 

Tara had followed the sound of talking through the corridors. She had heard most of his one-sided conversation with Millicent but stayed in the shadows. He actually liked her? Her train of thought was cut off by a continued rambling from Hux.

 

“I’ve lost it completely. I’m talking to a cat about all of this like you can actually do something. You’re not even listening as I try to figure out how I’m supposed to walk up to Tara, grab that beautiful figure and tell her she’s simply amazing. Tell her that I can’t erase the damage the first order has done to her and the rest of the galaxy but I’d like to make amends.”

 

Millicent perked up and looked in Tara’s direction. Hux cautiously looked over and saw the young woman staring at him. He felt a warm blush on his cheeks. How much had she heard?

“Brendol you mean that? About me being amazing?”

 

“Don’t forget beautiful. And caring, warm, strong, intelligent. I don’t think I deserve you; I’m barely human compared to everyone else here. But when I’m with you I feel like I belong. I feel like I’m home.”

 

It didn’t take long for Tara to close the space between them. She placed her arms around him pulling him as close as she could manage. Ren wasn’t lying when he mentioned how different Hux was around her. The proof was right there.

 

“Sweetie I think you deserve a chance to be happy. And if that means being with me then all I can say to that is welcome home.”

 

The two surprised a few people when they entered the common room to find the pair cuddled together by the window. Even Phasma was taken aback at the sight of Hux being affectionate to a human being. 

 

“Come on don’t be such a baby Bren I won’t let you drown just jump in.”

Tara had made it her goal to introduce Hux to all the things he had never experienced before. The list was quite long but she wanted to show him all of it.

“In you go general.” Phasma shouted as she and Ben pushed him into the water.

The cold shock sent adrenaline rushing through him. He could hear Tara’s warm laugh as she grabbed his hand. Once he had gotten used to it, the water wasn’t so bad. He had been making several excuses when Tara suggested swimming almost three months ago. Soon the excuses were becoming less believable, only promising to go if Phasma and Ben came with them. 

“Well aren’t you two coming in? Swimming would do you some good Ben, a few laps could help get rid of that bulge you’ve got.”

“You calling me fat Hux?” Ben glared at him. 

 

“Well there certainly is more of you. Yes I guess I’m calling you fat.”

 

“You got me there. But Phasma loves it. Don’t you dear.”

The two exchanged a passionate kiss before Phasma lifted the young man in the air, tossing him in the water alongside Tara and Hux. The four had bonded well together becoming their own little family in the resistance. 

 

“Well now that I’ve taken you swimming what’s next?”

 

Tara lay curled in Hux’s arms wrapped in the bed sheets, her blonde hair brushing against his bare chest.

 

“Perhaps we could get some sleep and talk about it in the morning dear.”

 

“Alright Brendol, get some sleep and we’ll work on this in the morning.”


End file.
